To facilitate unloading a film cartridge from a chamber in a camera, it has been suggested that an extracting mechanism be pivotally connected with a door to pull the film cartridge at least part way out of the chamber when the door is opened. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,650 issued Apr. 9, 1996 and No. 4,330,190 issued May 18, 1982. In these patents, the extracting mechanism is a hook-like arm that engages one edge of the cartridge shell to extract the film cartridge from the chamber when the door is opened. If, however, the camera is severely jolted, the hook-like arm might slip off the edge of the cartridge shell.